1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtering systems that automatically vent air, and more particularly to a method, system and apparatus for a bypass for filters that automatically vent air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtering systems are used in a wide range of applications, such as for filtering fluids like oil and fuel for engines. Fuel filters are used to filter particulate matter as well as other contaminants from fuel so as to increase engine life and performance.
Over time, during routine operation, air can be introduced into the system. Air can be detrimental to the performance of the engine and must be purged from the system to ensure optimum fuel pump and/or injector performance. A pressure regulation valve disposed in the top of a standpipe has been used to vent air from the system.
Filter elements or cartridges are typically housed within a housing, often in such a way as to cooperate with a center tube or standpipe, which can consist of one or more pieces. In order to ensure proper sealing during filtration, elastomeric sealing rings are often arranged between the standpipe and the end plates on the filter cartridge.
Filter media may be constructed of various types of material, e.g., paper, cardboard, felt, melt-spun, or other media, often a material which can be incinerated when the element is replaced to reduce waste. Depending on the application, some material utilized in filter media is inappropriate for certain filtering requirements. For example, filter media appropriate for filtering fuel may be inappropriate for filtering oil. Therefore, it would be an improvement in the art to provide a method, system and apparatus for ensuring the proper filter media is utilized for the specific application.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for ensuring the proper filter cartridge is utilized for the appropriate application.